


【安藤诚明x白岩瑠姫】两个人的深夜练习室

by nekowwww1



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekowwww1/pseuds/nekowwww1
Summary: 时间线三公前，bug有。pwp，鸡血产物谨慎观看
Kudos: 13





	【安藤诚明x白岩瑠姫】两个人的深夜练习室

“平常你和他是怎么做的？”  
“……这种时候，不要提问别人的事了吧？专注于我、还有这里，就够了。”  
“这里是指……哪里？”  
白岩瑠姫抬起眼睛，向着不断发问的安藤诚明发射了一个眼神，意思是“你可以闭嘴吗”。  
白岩正在解安藤的裤链，深夜只有两人，连灯也关掉了的昏暗练习室，让瑠姫对普普通通的常服裤链陷入苦战。  
“我说，我可不是随便就能干到的人，这次的机会你可要好好珍惜，知道了吗。”  
“啊，的确。我以为第二次公演是最后一次。”  
接下来又是短暂的沉默，和布料摩擦的声音。  
“毕竟第三次公演不是一个组了呢。呼，终于解开了，你也不帮我一下。”  
“哦……因为你解裤链的表情，很可爱。”  
“骗人，这一片黑漆漆的你能看到什么。”  
“当然能看到，你的表情…唔、”  
白岩含住了微微抬起头来的阴茎前端，感觉那东西在自己的嘴里慢慢涨大，于是顺着茎身青筋的纹路向下舔舐。  
“哈唔……好大，安藤君已经进入状态了吗？”  
“我已经等不及了……可以让我直接进去吗？”在深陷情欲的时候，安藤也不忘征求瑠姫的意见。  
“既然你那么着急……好吧。”白岩瑠姫随意地拽下自己的练习服裤带，勾勾他的肩膀：“我说，你也该做点什么了吧？别愣着了，安 藤 君。”最后几个字白岩贴近他的耳朵，用气音以近乎撩拨的方式说出，让安藤诚明再难以忍耐。  
他将瑠姫双手按在墙上，让他背对自己，胡乱扯下了裤子之后伸入了两根手指搅弄，如果能看得清对方表情的话，瑠姫已经是满脸通红。  
“嗯嗯……还好你没忘了扩、啊……”话还没说完，就已经被比手指更加巨大的东西侵入。白岩感觉自己身体里面像着了火一样，每一寸被填满都感觉无比满足。  
整根阴茎被一下推进至最深处，快感横冲直撞让人过载。白岩瑠姫感受着深埋在自己身体里的安藤诚明的形状，感受着些微的撕裂感夹杂快感让人近乎疯狂，在深夜的练习室不顾一切地喘息呻吟着。  
“啊啊……好厉害……安藤君好厉害……嗯嗯，继续这样粗暴的、呜……”  
“粗暴……吗？我觉得我已经足够温柔了。”安藤一边说着无关紧要的辩解话语，一边猛烈地向深处顶弄，肉体相撞的啪啪声逐渐被淫靡的水声取代。  
“瑠姫君……好像流了很多水呢？很舒服吗？”  
“嗯……嗯啊……很、呜……很舒……”瑠姫已经被顶得无法说出完整的话语。回应他的是更加激烈的进入，阴茎猛烈地擦过敏感点，让人再无思考的余力。  
即使是被这样不温柔的对待，白岩瑠姫依旧感到无比满足，反复的操弄下他终于被干到射了出来。  
“已经不行了……安藤君……”白岩瑠姫的双手依然被按在墙上，现在是连挣扎的力气也没有，只能弱弱地发出求饶，示意对方快点结束。但安藤丝毫没有要结束的意思，他紧紧扣住瑠姫的腰，把拔出来的阴茎猛地插回去。瑠姫深深地发出了叹息般的呻吟，看来还得奉陪到底了。一边这么想着，肠壁还是乖乖地含紧了他的阴茎。这让安藤似乎更加兴奋了，加快了抽插的节奏。  
直到白岩瑠姫彻底精疲力竭之前，安藤诚明似乎终于满足了，他狠狠地进到最深，将精液尽数射进了瑠姫身体，还意犹未尽地顶了两下。  
瑠姫被他的精液烫到发抖，已经没有任何力气去责怪他“不能射在里面”之类的了，他双腿发软地靠着墙滑下。  
……  
“以后真的不会有这种机会了吗，瑠姫君？”  
“谁知道呢……”  
“如果以后一起出道的话，就还会有机会，对吗？”  
“……这就更不确定了，你还是先做好你的舞台吧。”  
是啊，他们之后的命运，谁又会知道呢？


End file.
